<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say You Love Me by BakeySama9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157237">Say You Love Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9'>BakeySama9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, He loves her so much, Requested, Sirius is so fucking sweet, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:10:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the years that have passed since the first Wizarding War, our lead heroine finds herself trying to cope with the betrayal she feels she's done to her friends. She was just following orders as a spy, so in the end, she was doing good. When she reunites with her old flame, Sirius Black, things come to a head and she confesses how much she loves him. In the end, he's always loved her and won't let her push him away anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say You Love Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneathstarryskies/gifts">beneathstarryskies</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her eyes were still twinkling. She looked like she was about to tell some crazy joke. One he hadn’t heard in years. He couldn’t believe it. There she was, in front of him, talking to everyone. How could Dumbledore not mention that she was part of the Order? Did he want to torture him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this… Sirius Black?” She asked and he just smiled. He went up to her and opened his arms. She graciously allowed him to hug her, and they stayed close for a few moments. They hadn’t seen each other in so long. Years had passed, and she had given up hope that Sirius would see justice for him being incarcerated unfairly. He hadn’t even committed the crime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re still so beautiful.” He whispered for just her to hear. She smiled at him sweetly, and he kissed the top of her head like he used to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one dared to disturb them. They all knew how much they had missed each other. Especially the older member of the Order, who in turn, had told the younger generation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment of silence passed between them. Everyone tried not to stare, but it was hard not to. Sirius smiled at her, and taking her hand, led her to the place next to him at the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the meeting begins. All throughout, the two are seen exchanging glances and smiling sweetly. Sirius couldn’t believe she was still alive. He had given up hope that they would still be able to be together. When they were younger, he had loved her so much. Now, he was unsure of his feelings. Surely, he still loved her, but he thought that it had been too late for them to get together. She had probably moved on by this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later on in the night, when everyone had gone to bed, the pair stayed up. They reminisced with their good friends who were still alive. They marveled over the fact how much Harry encompassed the best of both of his parents. They all wanted to go back to the past, hoping to feel the wonder of childhood and friendship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we ought to go to bed. See you both in the morning.” Remus declared, holding out his hand for his lady friend. She had been a great friend to all of them in the school years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night, you two. Be good.” Sirius quipped, winking at his long-time friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence between Sirius and the woman who he vied for her affection. She was the object of his desire for so long, and now he could tell her how he had truly felt. Could he truly confess after all these years? He hoped that she would understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears sprung her eyes when she finally looked at him once more. He was surprised by her emotions, hoping to comfort her the best he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirius, I’m so sorry for all I’ve done when we were children. I was dumb and just listening to my parents and Dumbledore. I feel like I’ve let everyone down, and most importantly, I could have prevented Lily and James’ death.” She broke down, and Sirius rubbed her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t do anything wrong,” he started, “you couldn’t have guessed what Voldemort was going to do. You know how powerful he is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dried her tears on her sleeve, putting on a brave face. She knows Sirius doesn’t want to see her this way, blubbering and crying. But she can’t help it. Seeing him again has unearthed some of her deepest confessions and feelings. She felt so guilty about the death of their best friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here, love.” He beckoned her and she fell into his arms. He held her close, knowing that she was once again trying to build up those walls to protect herself. She did that so often, that it took Sirius forever to break them all down again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so brave and strong to have gone through all of that. I wish I could have been there for you when you needed it most.” He declared, holding her tightly to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did! You tried so hard, and all I did was push everyone back for my own stupid agenda. I knew I was just following Dumbledore’s orders, but I should have confessed before. I should have told you what was going on.” She argued and he shushed her gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he looked into her eyes, he saw something there that he hadn’t seen in so long. The beauty and pain from this incredible witch. The love she had for him since they had been teenagers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He argued with himself internally, wanting so badly to confess his love for her. On one hand, he knew it was stupid because he was a wanted criminal and nobody knew if he’d be able to avoid the law forever. On the other hand, he wanted to confess. He needed her to know how badly he loved her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh...I’ve got something to tell you.” He started, but she didn’t let him continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned in and kissed him deeply. She had been wanting to do that to him ever since the last time they had kissed. She craved for his touch and his love. There were a lot of lonely nights where she dreamt that he would take her away from it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much, Sirius Black. I’m not letting you go this time and I’m not pushing you away.” She confessed, beating him to the punch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, darling. I’m so glad to have you in my arms after all this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently led her upstairs to his bedroom, where he locked the door behind him. His hands caressed her as he locked lips with her. Their tongues danced, and she couldn’t help but notice how much he tasted like Firewhiskey. She loved that about him. He was someone who wouldn’t quit his bad habits, of which she was one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasped as he unzipped her dress, and he smirked at her. He was cheeky as always, and she admired that about him. Sirius was always going to be that hot-headed attractive teenager who made her fall in love when she was in school with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except now he was all grown up, and did he ever age like fine wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loved his ruggedness and his gentle appeal. He had grown up and matured some, but he still had that humor and arrogance. It wasn’t hurtful anymore. She enjoyed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lie down, love.” He coaxed, waving his hand towards the bed. She did as he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once on top of her, he kissed a trail of kisses down her chest and over her stomach. His hands were busy shimmying her dress off of her, as her hips wiggled to help ease the situation. They had gotten close to make love a few times, but never had they actually succeeded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve wanted you since I was thirteen. I’ve always loved you, darling.” He cooed in her ear as he kissed and nipped at her neck. She mewled softly at his touch and teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve wanted you for so long too.” She admitted, rubbing his hard member through his trousers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I don’t know if I’ll be able to last very long.” He said embarrassingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got all night.” She assured him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, he continued to strip her of the many articles of clothing. At the same time, she helped him out of his clothes. They spent precious moments kissing and caressing each other, learning how to love one another again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his fingers toyed with her wet pussy, she stroked his hard cock. They both moaned as this was the first time in so long they were able to please each other. He rutted into her hand, hoping to hold out for just a little longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he inhaled sharply, “I’ll be spent in no time.” He muttered, angry at himself for having little to no stamina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care. I want you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He parted her legs and teased her slick entrance with his cock. With another gentle kiss, he rocked his hips and entered her deeply. The feeling was so earth shattering, that they found it hard to control the sounds of their moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wrapped her legs around him and he began a steady pace. He had to bite down on his bottom lip and try not to concentrate on the pleasure so he wouldn’t spill his seed deep inside her right then and there. It was tough, but he wanted to make love to her properly. He feared he may never get another chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirius,” she cried out, “please. Faster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pumped into her faster and faster, panting and sweating. Her cunt felt so good wrapped around his cock, pulsing and tensing. She was close to the edge as well, considering it had been so long since she’d been craving this from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they both got closer and closer, her name fell from his lips in a chant as her breath hitched and heaved. She felt herself tremble as the first few waves of her orgasm washed over her. He pumped into her one final time, cumming deep within her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius held her close for a few moments, kissing her and smiling. He couldn’t believe he had finally gotten the chance to tell her and show her how much she meant to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you. I’m never going to push you away again.” She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you won’t, love. I won’t let you. I love you too.” He kissed her softly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>